


Mesmerizing

by imnotstraightmom



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, Imagine your OTP, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotstraightmom/pseuds/imnotstraightmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an OTP Prompt, I will later on state what Prompt I have used. More characters will be added as the story develops, as well as archive warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> " - " means different scenario.

**_Laura_ **

 

"I know it's been awhile for you, I know that bu-"

 

 

"I _seriously_ don't want to go on another blind date with one of your creepy ass friends, okay?"

 

 

"But you can't be alone forever L! I know that I maaaaay noot have chosen some of the best dates for you but I reall-"

 

 

"Do we seriously need to go over what happened last time when I met with that psycho coworker of yours???" They looked at me with an apologetic look, because the last time I went on one of their blind dates, the chick wouldn’t stop following me and harassing me and it was too much too the point where we even had to get a restraining order on her. But I knew that they were just trying to help me, because yeah, I've been pretty lonely but I'm _not_ longing for something intimate really.

 

 

"Okaaay that was entirely my fault, I know that, but I didn't think she would start stalking and obsessing over you after one date, but come on L, you need to get back out there and just-"

 

 

"LaF, I'm fine really, I don’t need someone to make me feel happy, I can perfectly make myself happy, _okay?_ " 

 

"Yeah, because you sure do seem completely fine," they said rolling their eyes a bit.

 

"Sorry…" They looked down, I guess I was glaring at them for that comment and I didn’t even realize it.

 

 

I sigh, "Okay fine… I'll go on one of your dumb date hangout things again," I hesitated for a second there once they looked back up at me already showing that big grin of theirs that they get when they're looking forward to something. I am seriously going to regret this, I just know it. I have a bad feeling about this but…

_what if it goes well this time?_

 

"But if anything goes wrong or if they are creepy or anything, were not doing this ever again, okay??"

 

 

"Yeah! I totally promise! You have my word!," they start to rummage through their backpack, "So I heard about this thing andddd-"

_Are you kidding me._

 

"It's tonight, isn't it…"

 

 

I lay my head onto the cold wooden table that's between us, because I know that if I didn’t, I'd be glaring at them and I'd make them feel bad. I heard them pull out something that sounded like a sheet of paper or something, I could be wrong but I'm pretty sure it's a flyer. I sit back up looking at what they are trying to show me and,

_It's a flyer._

 

 

_And it looks like there's some huge event that's going on tonight in some club._

 

"I know it's last minute but why don't we go out and have some fun tonight?" I rolled my eyes, "I'll let you get drunk??? And I'll be the responsible designated driver who won't drink whatsoever just to make sure that their best friend scores and has fuuuun?????????" They're shrugging now while giving the suggestions, "I'll even be your wingman for tonight?"

I haven't gotten drunk since last Christmas, and just getting real fucked up tonight sounds like fun.

 

 

"Fine, we're going."

 

 

"HELL YEAH WE'RE GOING TO GET FUCKED UP TONIGHT." They jumped out of their seat from excitement, throwing fist pumps and the people around us just stared and watched them and they got embarrassed and gave like 5 quiet apologies because we just happened to be out in public, inside a Starbuck's… I should add. I start laughing because they look so embarrassed now and so small.

 

 

"What do you mean weee?" I smile wide, because I know they want to get super drunk but they owe me from the last 2 times they got hammered and they were flirting and making out with some girl named Perry or something, who is a bit of a clean freak but seems really nice and all.

 

 

"Shit, I mean you, duh." They face palmed. "Can Perry come?" They asked me nervously.

 

"I don't see why you wouldn't invite your girlfriend," I know they aren't official or anything, but I just love fucking with them. They froze, and blushed like a tomato trying to figure out how to respond back.

 

 

"SHE _ISN'T_ MY GIRLFRIEND YOU KNOW THAT." They ran their fingers through their hair, its one of their nervous habits.

 

 

I smile wide while looking at them, I then look down and mumble " _Yet_ …" They smack my arm.

They heard me.

 

 

"Shut up. Let's go, we gotta get ready." I stick my tongue out at them, while rubbing the area where they smacked me,

I love teasing them.

 

-

 

 

We got out of LaF's pick up truck, Perry said that she's close by and is on her way and this didn't really seem like a place for a club, it was a dark alley, probably a place where you could pick up a prostitute or something, it just felt sketchy. it just seemed pretty dead , I sort of expected to see it crowded out here since it was supposively a huge event, but all there was, was two doors that lead you inside, some people out, and a body guard who seemed pretty intimidating due to his body structure and I believe he could knock out someone with just one punch and I think I saw a gun or something when they turned around…

_Yeah, still sketchy._

_I hope he doesn't have to use it tonight._

 

 

There wasn't that many people out except for these 3 drunk girls that approached us, and said that we were cute and one of them started smelling and rubbing their face into my hair saying it smells like vanilla and coconut. I think I'd like to have whatever they had.

I pulled out my phone from my butt pocket and I check to see if I had any messages,

 

 

**_**No messages**_ **

 

_Still no message… Ugh._

_It wouldn't freaking hurt to text back now would it????_

 

 

"You know, I think you'd have way more fun if you weren't checking your phone all of the time," they said right before they took my phone from my hands by surprise.

 

 

"What are you doing?!!!" I yelled, trying to take it away from them but to no avail since they're holding it high over our heads in their hand.

_Fuck being short._

 

"We're supposed to be having fun tonight, and you checking your phone non stop will make you frustrated and then sad and then you won't be having any fun L. I want you to have some fun and enjoy yourself for once. I don't want you getting worse over someone who couldn't care less about you???" They seemed really concerned but they had a point.

 

 

"Okay fine, I won't check it anymore! Now give it back!" They gave me my phone back without hesitation, but they were eyeing me to see my reaction.

 

 

"I'm only giving it back to you just in case some creep or rapist comes after you and you need help from your hot ass best friend to save the day."

 

 

"Yeah yeah," I waved off the comment walking towards the entrance now with them, "so when is your girlfriendddd coming?" I look at them with a grin. They opened their mouth to protest but closed it trying to come up with a response.

 

 

"She's not my girlfriend…" They finally replied as we were already at the entrance in front of the bodyguard who seemed even more scary up close, geez I wonder where he got all those scars on his hands and arms, they must have been painful.

 

 

"Hey guys!!" It was Perry, she was walking towards us, you could see her orange curls from miles away, she seemed ecstatic tonight. _I wonder why_.

 

 

Perry approached us and hugged LaF, and I think seeing LaF getting flustered and shy from Perry is the cutest thing, because they got so red once Perry hugged them, I am so going to use this against them. I was then met with Perrys warm hug and actually, she's a great hugger.

LaF is now trying to get themselves together and clears their throat, "So um are we ready?" They point their thumb towards the body guard whose in front of the entrance.

 

 

The body guard was actually a really nice guy, and a gentleman, he was apologizing for the fact that he had to check our ID's and for any weapons or anything that isn't allowed into the club, I mean I don't think anyone would like to get stabbed or worse.

 

Once we were inside, it was nothing like outside, the club had a whole lot of bright lights and it was pretty packed, not even going to lie. There was a lot of people just dancing and… grinding? I hope they were grinding because it just seemed like dry humping now. It was massive inside, there was a section for just dancing, and another area where you could sit and chat, and then there was the bar, there was so many bottles behind the bartenders, it was like they had every kind of alcohol known to mad, and they had like 1, 2… 8 bartenders running around giving out drinks to their customers. They had security all over, they even had some cute servers in uniform passing out drinks on metal plates.

_And I think I lost LaF and Perry…._

 

"Hey baby," some sleazy guy grabbed my arm and pulled me to him, "why don't we ditch this uh place, and go to my place?"

 

"Uh, no I don't think so," I tried to pull my arm away from him but he held his grip tighter.

_That really hurt._

 

"Let go of me!"

 

 

"C'mon baby, don't make me force it on you…" He pulled me closer and kissed my neck. I then pulled his arm close to my face and bit him hard, he let go and I kicked him in his crotch, leaving him to the floor.

 

 

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! I SWEAR TO FUCK IF I SEE YOU AGAIN IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!!"

 

 

_Okay, I think it's time to leave now._

I speed walked away into the crowd of people dancing and humping each other not looking back, hoping to lose the guy. Now I understand why they would have body guards. The music was loud and just blaring, I couldn't find LaF anywhere, maybe if I went to the bar? Or the seating area??? There wasn’t much room for me to leave the crowd of people dancing, I literally had to push and shove people just to get out.

_Next time, I'll just hide in the restrooms._

 

I headed straight to the bar, hoping to find LaF there, but all I could find were guys buying and offering drinks to chicks, some who seemed younger than me,

_how the hell did they get in here????_

 

"Miss," I turned around to face the bartender, he hands me a shot with a note on it.

 

 

"Uh, I didn't order this???" _I seriously didn't._

 

 

"Someone else ordered it for you, it's been paid for."

 

 

 _Oh_.

 

"Thank you," they nodded and went to go tend to other customers.

 

 

I grabbed the shot and drank it and then looked at the note and began reading it:

 

 

_'I've been watching you since you first came in here, and the first thing that came to mind was, why would someone so little and innocent looking come in here? Well, I shouldn't say little and innocent since I saw you take down that guy in less than 30 seconds.'_

 

I stopped reading for a moment to look up and around, _who the hell was watching me???? They saw that?_ It's so hard to tell when there's hundreds of people in here.

I looked back down to continue reading the note:

 

 

_'I'd love to personally meet you and get to know you, instead of watching you from a distance. But I can't force you too, but if you want… go to the seating area and go to the body guard that's there and tell him that The Cat told you too. He will then take you from there._

_I do hope we meet, cutie.'_

 

 

 _The Cat?_ Are you serious? Who the hell was ' _The Cat'??_ This person just seemed a bit creepy and just I don't know, a bit of a stalker.

 

 

I took out my phone and started calling LaF, but they didn't answer. they're probably just flirting with Perry again. I'll just leave them a message telling them that I'm okay.

I buy another 2 shots before I head to the seating area. I looked around for a body guard and all there was were couples making out and some were, maybe I shouldn't go into detail. I find another buff dude who I'm guessing is the body guard since he's staring directly at the wall and is just there, but this one seemed even more intimidating than the guy at the entrance, I don't know why but he just gave off this weird vibe??

 

 

"Um, hi, well I was told to come look for you or someone who looked like a body guard and you just seemed to fit the description of one? And well this person who calls themselves ' _The Cat'_ told me to come find you and uh, yeah…" I showed him the note and I noticed that I basically just rambled nonsense to the guy and his facial didn't change one bit. He took the note and was reading it, still with his same unchanged expression.

 

 

"The Cat wanted _you_?" He finally responded after what seemed like forever. He was now looking at me with a face that I think was supposed to be a confused one?? _Actually he sounded kind of rude right there???  
_

 

"Uh, yeah, it says so right there," I pointed out and gulped.

 

"Follow me, and stay close." He began leading the way to a black steel door which I hadn't noticed before.

 

 

He opened the door which lead to a hallway, with 2 other black steel doors on each wall, and a gray one all the way down at the end of the hallway. We walked towards the gray door, completely ignoring the other doors, _I wonder what was in them._

 

 

"Miss," he said, stopping me from spacing out, "We're here, The Cat is inside waiting for you." He opened the door out wide, I walked into the room, hearing the door close behind me.

 

 

The room was dark, it had some lights illuminating from a mini bar, the lights changed color ever so slowly, it was pretty. The furniture was black, I walked towards a sofa and ran my fingers on it, leather. There was 2 black leather sofas, a medium sized table in the middle, the carpet floor seemed soft and comfortable to sleep on, the walls looked a boring gray color.

_I don't know what I'm expecting._

 

"So you _actually_ came," I jumped and looked around, it was a woman's voice, it sounded small but yet, made me shiver from fear? Excitement? I don't know, but I most definitely want to hear it some more.

 

 

"Um, uh are you T-The Cat?"

 

 

"Yes," she walked out, from another room that I didn't notice, she was wearing leather pants, and a black corset that made her look so sexy, the outfit was tight in all the right places, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. She then approached me, giving me her hand, I quickly grabbed her hand and shook it, and when I was about to let go, she held it a bit more longer and rubbed her thumb softly on the back of my hand. I felt my cheeks flush, and I'm sure as hell she noticed because she gave me this huge smile and a small laugh before looking down, looking somewhat shy but still sexy.

 

 

She put her hands behind her back and stepped closer and looked at me and was leaning a bit close with a small smile, and the lights from the mini bar really made her look beautiful and,

_oh god wait is she going to kiss me??_

 

"First of all what's your name? What would you like me to call you cutie?"

 

 

I feel so nauseous and dizzy now, because I can't stop looking down at her lips, and I really really want to kiss her,

_and wait she asked something? All I heard was name, I think she asked for my name._

 

"Laura, Laura Hollis" I managed to say in a low voice, mesmerized by her.

 

 

She smiles wide and looks down and back up, wait I think she just checked me out? No, no, I'm just imagining it,

 _Hold it together Hollis_.

 

 

She is fucking hot but you _just met her._

 

 

She took my hand, and held it looking down at our hands, she seemed to be lost in thought for a bit, until she looked back up with a small smile.

 

 

"Well miss Hollis, you can call me Carmilla... Carmilla Karnstein."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> '-' means different scenario.

**_Laura_ **

 

"Let's sit." She went to sit down on one of the leather sofas, I sat down next to her, she was watching me the entire time with a smirk on her face.

 

_She was really cute, especially when she smiles like that._

 

"So um, why do you call yourself 'The Cat?'" I looked up at her directly, the smirk faded away, her shoulders tensed up as she sat up straight.

 

_Maybe I shouldn't have asked that…_

 

She crossed one leg over the other, looking down, drawing what it seems circles on her thigh with her finger.

 

"It's for business purposes," she sounded so small and hesitant, I don't know why, I just asked her about the nickname, maybe someone gave it to her????? "I don't use my real name around here, no one really does. It's too dangerous to use my real name here."

 

"Oh. I guess that makes sense."

 

_Dangerous?_

 

She sat back, relaxed now. She was focused on drawing circles on her thigh, but there's a small, shy smile that's on her face now. She seemed lost in thought, enjoying whatever she was thinking of.

 

I still don't understand why I'm here, with Carmilla. But the thing is, I don't feel scared or even worried one bit. Normally, someone would be feeling the complete opposite of being calm if they were here right now. There was, there's just something about her. She's attractive yeah, but she looks like any ordinary girl, _why is she here?_ I kind of expected to be talking to some pimp or something.

 

"So?"

 

_Oh shit, what did she say?..._

 

I looked up at the blonde bartender who had been offering me a drink this entire time.

 

_Way to go Hollis…_

 

"Uh, yeah thanks."

 

"I'm only offering you a drink because I'm assuming that you're atleast 21, since you are  in my club after all."

 

_Wait, did she just say she's the **owner?**_

 

Well…Maybe I shouldn't be surprised, _I am_ in one of the rooms that not just anyone can get into without passing through a body guard.

 

I take a sip of the drink, its cold and refreshing, slightly burning the back of my throat. I sit back against the sofa with the glass cup in my hands, looking into the light brown alcohol that's in the cup. It's silent, but not awkward silence. It feels, comfortable.

 

"Why am I here uh Carmilla?" I mumbled.

 

I could feel her staring at me, it oddly feels like I've known her for some quite time now, especially since I just met her about 10 minutes ago or so.

 

"I-I, you see…" She's nervous, she's playing with her fingers now, trying to figure out what to say now.

 

It takes her about a minute to relax, she sighs and looks at me still somewhat hesitant.

 

"Look, I'm not good with this shit," she looks back down, closing her eyes for a  moment, _what is she doing…_

 

I turn my body to her direction fully, giving her my attention.

 

"Since I saw you walk into here, I don't know, I just felt, I don't know… You caught my eye and I just wanted to get to know you… There was just something about you, and also how you took down that guy; which by the way, I ordered to remove him from the premises, and he's now banned but…"

 

_Oh yeah, she saw that…_

 

 "But do you want to go, on a date? Like on a date? With me?..." She's looking at me now, searching for an answer on my face.

 

_Did she just…_

"I mean, if you don't want to, it's perfectly fine, because you really don't have to an-"

 

"Yes."

 

Her mouth opens slightly, shocked at my response. Why would she be surprised? I mean who wouldn't want too?

 

"I will go on a date with you." I gave her a reassuring smile, she's smiling back at me now.

 

She's beautiful, and I want to know why me saying yes would surprise her, because I think just about anyone would love to go out with her, especially since shes so hot, like look at her.

 

I felt my ass vibrate.

 

_Way to cockblock..._

 

I pulled my phone out;

 

**_**New Message(s)**_ **

 

**Laf (12:39 A.M.): Where r u L??? I got u a girl, and her name is zoey**

 

_Oh shit, I forgot about LaF and Perry._

 

It vibrates again.

 

**LaF (12:40 A.M.): nO wait her name is Chloe.**

 

"Friends waiting for you?"

 

Her voice startled me, she was closer now, our knees almost touching now.

 

"Uh, yeah. My bestfriend has been trying to hook me up with random girls for a while now… I'll just tell them I'll meet up with them later."

 

She looks down and nods to herself.

 

"What for exactly?" she asked with an unreadable expression on her face.

 

"I honestly don't know anymore," I gave a small laugh, "but they want me to be happy, that's all I know."

 

I start typing a reply, they really do want me happy, even if it means hooking up with random chicks, but they're trying.

 

**Me (12:41 A.M.): I'll meet you later ok? I'm actually with some1 right now… tell chloe that I'm sorry**

 

It vibrates once again,

 

**LaF (12:41 A.M.): ALREADY AND W/O MY HELP? DUDE WTF WHO IS IT, IS SHE HOT**

 

Carmilla laughs next to me, covering her mouth to stop herself from laughing, looking guilty.

 

_Oh shit, I was glaring again._

 

"Sorry, I read what your friend texted…" her smile now spreading across her face. Leaning closer now, "So… Am I really that attractive then, cupcake?" tracing her fingers on my thigh lightly and softly, bringing chills to my body, I sit up now, trying to look as calm as possible.

 

"Um, yeah you actually really are…"

 

She brushes my hair back, softly tracing her fingers on the side of my neck.

 

"Mm," shes leaning in now, we're now centimeters away from each other's lips now, her dark eyes keep looking down at my lips and back up to my eyes, it's almost as if she's asking for permission to kiss me.

 

_SHES GOING TO KISS ME…_

 

She's smiling more than ever now, and pulls away.

 

_What, no wait…_

 

"I don't kiss people who I just met," laying back against the sofa.

 

_Ugh, what a tease._

 

My face is burning hot now, I must have been blushing the entire time, _oh god. And I'm still staring…_ And she has this huge grin on her face.

 

I look back down at my phone and start typing a reply.

 

**Me (12:47 A.M.): She's fucking hot. Out of my league actually…**

 

**LaF (12:47 A.M.): well hey she must be hotter than u know who then? Nd btw, perry is super drunk rn so we might have to leave soon. we will be at the area with sofas and shit**

Oh, I completely forgot about her… I was so busy being flustered by Carmilla, that I forgot about, _dare I say her name…_

 

I felt an arm wrap around me, it was Carmilla, she pulled me closer to her.

 

"Hey are you okay??"

 

My eyes were watery now, _no don't cry now. Not in front of Carmilla. Don't cry over someone who doesn't give a crap about you._

 

 "You don't have to say anything okay, but if you need to release then do it, don't hold it in."

 

Wet streaks were now falling down my cheeks, I'm crying now. I'm breaking down. _I'm breaking down in front of someone who I literally just met_.

 

 

"Come here." she said in a low soothing voice.

 

She was now hugging me, and I'm sobbing now. She's rubbing my back, and doesn't say anything.

 

Everything was fine til I was reminded of her, _oh god._

 

 

 

I must have been crying for a long while now, because I feel myself getting more and more tired now.

 

_I'm such an embarrassment, and it was over someone who didn't give a fuck about me._

 

-

 

I opened my eyes, I was back in LaF's truck. They must have been tired too because they had the radio on, and normally they don't have it on at this time unless it's to stay awake.

 

 My head was hurting now, I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

 

"Hey, how are you feeling?" They said worriedly, eyes still on the road.

 

"How did I end up here?" I don't remember leaving the club.

 

"Oh, that. Uh, the girl you were with texted me to take you home."

 

_Carmilla told LaF to take me home?_

 

I patted my pockets down in search for my phone, it was in my butt pocket, I looked through my messages and open up the messages between me and LaF.

 

**LaF (1:30 A.M.): u still ok L?**

**Me (1:35 A.M.): Hi, Laura actually fell asleep, but she's okay. She just had a bad night, I guess. But she's with me and she's okay. When will you guys be leaving?**

**LaF (1:36 A.M.): oh shit, she was crying again wasn't she?**

 

_Oh no._

 

**Me (1:38 A.M.): Yes, but it was okay, I was there for her, so it's okay. Are you guys leaving yet? Because I think she needs to go home.**

**LaF (1:41 A.M.): yeah, we will leave now**

**Me (1:42 A.M.): Okay, I'll come down with her.**

**LaF (1:43 A.M.): sorry she just hasn't been herself lately**

**Me (1:44 A.M.): Don’t worry, I understand. Everyone has problems. I even have them myself. I'll be at the entrance shortly with Laura.**

 

**LaF (1:45 A.M.): ok**

"She seems nice L. Where did you meet her anyhow?" They look at me questioningly for a moment before they start driving again since the light just turned green.

 

"At the club, she actually requested for me. She's the, uh _owner_ …"

 

"Whoa, wait. You met the _owner_ of the club??? _She's the owner_? That short chick with black hair?"

 

"Y-yeah, she was watching me the entire time."

 

"Hmph."

 

They sound upset.

 

"What?" I looked at them, they were thinking of something since their forehead is creased a bit between their eyebrows.

 

"Now that I think of it she looks familiar, like I've seen her somewhere…"

 

She did seem familiar, maybe that's why I was I didn't feel so unnerved by her. But from where?

 

"Is she famous or something? Actually that's a stupid question, she must be or something, or pretty rich if she owns a club like that."

 

"I don't know she probably is, hold on ill look her up."

 

I go onto Google on my phone and type in Carmilla Karnstein.

 

 

 

**Searching up Carmilla Karnstein…**

**Loading…**

 

_**No results. Try a different search?** _

 

 

 

Weird, _there isn't any results_ , not even pictures…

 

"Um, nothing shows up."

 

"What?" The car stops, and LaF is now looking at me directly now, we're in a parking lot that is front of some old dirty restrooms. "Let me check, It's the 21st century for crying out loud, she must have some sort of Social Media or something???"

 

"I mean everyone does, _even my grandma has an Instagram._ "

 

"What's her name?" They're getting something from their pocket.

 

"Carmilla Karnstein…"

 

LaF pulls out their phone, and searches up Carmilla. They ended up getting the same results I did.

 

The radio was still on, LaF hadn't turned it off yet. And some love song was on.

 

_Tell me pretty lies,_

_Look me in the face,_

_Tell me that you love me,_

_Even though if it's fake,_

 

"That's strange… What if she doesn't have anything? Oh no wait, what if she goes by a different name or an alias or something???"

 

_You've been out all night,_

_I don't know where you've been,_

_You're slurring all your words,_

_Not making any sense,_

 

Why the hell do radio stations put break up songs on at this time.

 

I turned off the radio, I got tired of the song because I knew I related to it.

 

LaF was now looking at me and sighs,

 

"Let's continue our stalking of your girlfriend out on our spot."

 

We both ended up getting out of the car and headed over to an old park that me and LaF would always play at when we were kids. There was a slight breeze that made the swings move slowly, the grass was wet with morning dew, and it wasn't all too cold right now. The air felt nice and the moon was shining bright.

 

LaF always brings me here because they know this is one of my happy places I can go to, to forget things. Even though the playground was beginning to get old and rusted, it was still playable.

 

We walked towards the swings, I sat down on one of them first, LaF then sitting on the one next to me.

 

"Did she tell you anything else about her?"

 

"Uh, no not really… Other than the fact that people call her _'The Cat'_ and that its for business purposes or something like that" I shrugged.

 

"That name… It's familiar… I've heard it somewhere I know it" LaF is looking down at the ground, playing with the sand with their foot, pushing themselves a bit to swing. I start pushing myself with my feet making myself go higher than LaF is. The breeze felt even more amazing from here.

 

"Does she know about…?"

 

I stop swinging, going lower and lower and closer to the ground with each swing go back and forth, just thinking about it numbs me.

 

"No, she doesn't… I kind of don't want her to know because then she'll think I'm all crazy and fucked up." I laugh a bit.

 

They glare at me, "You shouldn't be laughing L, you were… You weren't okay…" their voice was now cracking, "Just seeing you like that and finding you like that, god I'm still so thankful that I was the one who found you and not your dad because-"

 

"He would've been devastated… I know…" I cut them off.

 

We're both silent now, not knowing what to say.

 

"I'm sorry I made you go through that…"

 

_I really am…_

 

"I'm your Bestfriend L, I'm going to be there for you no matter what okay? And I swear to God, I am going to beat the hell out of Danny if I ever see her again."

 

They always say that, but I know it's not true because well, Danny is freaking tall and could destroy LaF at any time but i know LaF would put up a good fight. But it was still nice of them to say that.

 

"I know," I give them a small smile, "and thanks for bringing me here, I think this is the only place I could actually talk about anything without going hysterical."

 

They nod and smiled back.

 

I don't know what I would've done if it wasn't for them, they helped me through everything and they're still here.

 

My phone vibrated,

 

 

**_**New Message(s)**_ **

****

**Unknown Number (2:39 A.M.): I know it's late and all and you're probably asleep still, but I hope you're safe at home and that I didn't give you to some creepy ginger, and I just wanted to thank you for tonight.**

**Unknown Number (2:39 A.M.): It was a pleasure in meeting you Laura.**

 

 It was Carmilla.

 

My phone vibrated once again in my hand,

 

**Carmilla (2:40 A.M.): And I hope you still haven't changed your mind on our date.**

I heard someone clear their throat, it was LaF.

 

They have a shit eating grin on their face, _how did they-_

 

I was smiling the entire time I was reading Carmillas texts.

 

"Sooooo, is someone texting dark and broody? I really hope you guys aren't setting already, because you guys just met and I don't wan-"

 

" _WE ARENT SEXTING LAF_ ," theyre laughing now.

 

_God, why are they so sick minded, I literally just met the girl._

 

"Okaaayyyyy, I'll keep searching for her while you continue your flirting."

 

They're now typing on their phone, still grinning.

 

I think I'll reply while they're distracted.

**Me (2:44 A.M.): I don't see why u are thanking me, I literally was bawling til I passed out, I even cried on u… and I am safe, and thankfully u did hand me to the right person. Or I would've been dead in an alley by now.**

**Me (2:44 A.M.): but no I haven't changed my mind, I seriously can't wait for our date <3**

I looked up at the night sky, the moon was beautiful right now, and it's finally starting to get cold.

 

My phone vibrated again, that was quick…

 

**Carmilla (2:45 A.M.): Well, I most certainly didn't mind having such a cute and gorgeous girl cry on me. Thank the gods I didn't give you to someone else, I would've searched for you myself, cupcake.**

 

The smile on my face won't go away now, I kept rereading the message,

 

_Did she really just call me beautiful?_

 

 

It vibrated,

 

**Carmilla (2:46 A.M.): I just hope you don't change your mind is all, people get the wrong ideas about me. And I'm hoping you don't get them either…**

 

_What ideas? What does she mean? What is she talking about?_

 

**Me (2:46 A.M.): what do u mean??????**

 

**Carmilla (2:47 A.M.): I'm just hoping for the best Laura, there's just something about you, and I don't want you to be like the other people I've met.**

 

_Other people?_

**Carmilla (2:48 A.M.): And normally people find out right about now…**

 

Find about what exactly? _Sorry? For what?_

"Laura…"

 

I looked up from my phone to look at LaF who looks wide eyed and horrified right now.

 

What did they find… _What's going on?_

 

They're handing me their phone now,

 

"Uh, I kinda think you should see this…"

 

What exactly am I about to find out about Carmilla?

 

I grab their phone and,

 

_It's Carmilla…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is imnotstraightmom.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is in Carmilla's POV.

_**Carmilla** _

 

**Laura (3:01 A.M.): I think we should talk…**

 

 

_Goddamnit, the last thing I needed was another one of these talks. Especially early in the fucking morning…_

_Normally, when I have one of these 'we need to talk' situations, they always end up, bad… Not violent bad, more like 'I never want to see you or be involved with you in whatever possible way, bad.' Well it has gone violent before, so I shouldn’t entirely rule that out here but, I just know it'll be bad…_

_Why? Because well:_

_1\. They are either appalled by me and my work_

_2\. They come out to be someone who they are not and were ALREADY aware of what I do_

_And last of all,_

**_3\. A bit of blackmail and negotiation._ **

_I don’t know what Laura found out about me exactly, I'm just hoping she hasn’t seen everything yet because I rather tell her and show her the truth than her finding everything online or someone else telling her. I just know that she wont deal with everything too lightly, just like the other 7 girls…_

 

 

 

Laura had requested for us to meet up at a Starbuck's that’s pretty close to my club. Which kind of gives me the feeling that she most definitely lives around here.

 

I approached the Starbucks entrance, and as I reached the door, grabbing the door's handlebar and pulled it towards me, opening the door, the fans that are above the door blew straight in my face, giving me the chills as I entered the building since its already freezing inside with the AC turned up all of the time. It smelled of coffee, of course it reeked of coffee, _it’s a Starbucks for pete's sake_. I don't really feel like ordering anything because I know if I do I'll just throw it back up, I'm already nauseous just sitting here.

 

I guess this was an acceptable place to meet up at, there was a couple sitting at the armchairs in the corner talking about some matching drapes, and a older chubby man on his laptop in another corner drinking his coffee.

 

I sat down at a dark brown wooden table that had two seats that was closest to the exit, because who knows what the hell is going to happen. I began shaking my leg and repeatedly checking my phone. I honestly don't know what to say with the _unknown_ information she's gotten.

 

It's only been 3 minutes since I got here, and it feels like an eternity. So, to calm my nerves down, I decided to unlock my phone and go on _Instagram_ and look at the cute kittens page I follow so I can at least not throw up all over her.

 

"Hey!," I jumped, my heart was beating so fast I could have a heart attack. She was wearing jeans, and a gray V-neck that fit her well, and a flannel tied around her waist. She standing in front of where I was sitting, she seems nervous, since she keeps wiping her hands on her blue jeans, and she keeps looking around.

 

"You know, there is another chair right in front of you?" I looked back down at my phone, locking it.

 

"Oh! Uh, yeah right.." she sat down with wide eyes, anxious even, _what is she so afraid about? What am I afraid about?_

 

"You wanted to talk?" _She's so going to walk away._

 

"Y-yeah, I mean I don't know how to really talk about this or start a conversation about it an-" she was fiddling with her fingers, she's overthinking it.

 

"Look, whatever you foun-"

 

"You make," she's leaning in now, looking around making sure no one hears and then whispers, _"sex toyys????"_

 

I felt my face start to get hot, and I know I'm wide eyed, because I'm trying to contain in my laughter.

 

"What! I'm being serious Carmilla!"

 

I'm laughing right now, and she's making this face where her nose gets all scrunched up and her eyebrows furrow a bit and I can't believe I was nervous about that.

 

"I-I'm sorry, but I thought, just... okay," I was still trying to calm down, but it's so hard when her face is like that, _it's pretty cute actually._

 

I breathe in deeply, and exhale, and try my best to keep a straight face,

"Yeah, I'm a sex toy distributor and producer."

 

She's now quiet, I see her gulp and her face is now red.

 

"Oh." _Shit. 'Oh,' is not good._

 

"What? Too weird for you? It's actually a growing business and a lot of profit can be made if you know what you're doing cupcake."

 

She looks down and brushes her hair back, _wait is that all she knows?_

 

"Well, kinda. But I mean it's not a bad thing either really it's just that-"

 

_Fuck, fuck she knows more, and she's going to leave._

 

"What else do you know?" _Does she even know anymore than that?_

 

She furrowed her brows more, giving me a confused look, "What do you mean?" I look down at my nails, _I just need to shut the fuck up now._

 

I sighed, and leaned in closer to her, "D-did you find anything else?" I whispered that only her and I could hear.

 

What does she know? _Do I want her to know?_ I mean she didn't get up and leave just because I make dildos and shit. _Carly_ or _Carla_ , _whatever the hell her name was,_ left when she found that out.

 

"So, there's more?" She cocks her head to the side.

 

_That was all she knew…_

 

I ran my fingers through my hair, looking at her now, biting at my lip.

 

_Why did I even ask?_

 

I hesitated, "you know what, this was stupid of me. I uh, I should go.." I got up, pocketed my phone and started to walk. _She can't know._

 

I was out the building feeling the cold air from the fans once again, walking towards my car.

 

_I'm so stupid. Fuck._

 

I reached my car and unlocked it and got in it, staring at the leather steering wheel, _I don't even know why I try anymore_. I was now punching and smacking the steering wheel, hearing the car horn go off every once in a while. 

 

"She doesn't deserve this." I layed my head on the wheel, allowing the car horn go off, til I heard a tap on my window.

 

I sat back up, rubbing at my forehead, "I'll be leaving now! No need to get pissy!" I yelled out not looking at them, starting my car.

 

"You know, you _shouldn't_ storm out like that on someone who happens to like you _a lot_ ," I'm frozen, _why is she here?_

 

Wait, she likes me? _A lot?_

 

She taps again, I'm looking at her now. _Why hasn't she left?_

 

I rolled down the window, feeling the crisp fresh air hit my face.

 

"Look, I don't know anything else about you other than the fact that you happen to make _sex toys_ , and your name is _Carmilla Karnstein_ and you go by _'The Cat'_ " she stops and looks down and starts to smile, "And I'm sure that whatever it is you're hiding or want to hide must be something _super personal_ so I get why you wouldn't want anyone to find out." She's looking at me now with a sincere smile and there's something in her eyes, I don't know what it is but it's nice.

 

"It's just," I lay my head against the head rest of my seat and stare at the roof of my car, "I can't talk about it, _in public._ "

 

"Okay," I look at her and I know she's being patient but I don't know why she's _still_ here? Other than the fact that she likes me...

 

"Do-do you really want to know?" I'm looking at her now with worried eyes, because _holy shit_ , I am worried she will walk out on me too.

 

"Only if you want me to know."

 

 -

 

I grab my keys from my butt pocket, then unlocking the door to my house. Gesturing for Laura to enter first, since that is what a _gentlewoman_ would do.

 

"Uh, well this is my home."

 

She's looking up at the paintings I have placed onto the walls, then looking up at the chandelier, taking in the everything around her at once.

 

"You mean, you _live_ here??" she was now looking at a painting i really wanted that I had bought from an auction.

 

"That's my _personal_ favorite,' the painting was the only one with bright colors on it, it was big, bigger than me actually, it was a painting that looked pretty ugly up close and you wouldn't be able to look at it up close and tell what it was, unless you were a couple feet away, "but yeah I do live here."

 

I grab her by the waist, and pull her backwards too distance her from the painting a bit, "Here."

 

"It's beautiful," it really was, it was a painting basically made up of paint splotches with various colors and shading, that created a scenery that had a bridge that was above a lake or some sort of body of water, it had pink blooming flowers floating on top of that water and on the trees. it was as if it were painted on a day that had a light breeze since you could tell that the artist tried to portray flower petals in the air.

 

"I know you are," I was looking down at her, she turned around to face me staring right at my lips, then back into my eyes.

 

I gave her a small smile and held her hand and pulled her towards the hallway that was surrounded by other rooms.

 

"Wow, are you rich or something?"

 

"Guess, you can say that," I say with a chuckle.

 

 

We walked through another one of the hallways, going all the way down and to the left to the den.

 

"Whoa, and you live here alone?" she takes a seat on the black leather sofa that was in front of the fireplace.

 

"Uh, yeah," I sat beside her. Our knees touching.

 

_What are you doing Karnstein?_

 

"Why though?" she takes my hand starts tracing soft circles on the back of my hand.

 

_Because I'm always looked down upon, and not everyone would want to live with someone like me._

"I don't know, I'm no good with people, especially when it comes to cute girls like you," I licked my bottom lip.

 

Her face gets crimson red, and she looks at the fireplace.

 

"So, um what is it you want to tell me really? I mean you don't have to say anything, but we could talk about it if you'd like of course..." She's staring at me know with worry on her face.

 

_I don't even know how to start with this._

 

I look down and pull my hand away from hers, and start fiddling with my nails a bit, "I'm just afraid you'll leave just like that, and I know I can't force you to stay but still it-"

 

"I won't leave." I look back up at her instantly.

 

"What?"

 

"I'm not leaving okay? Unless you're some psycho _serial killer, pedophille_ or _worse_."

 

Her facial expression doesn't change, her smile is there and those eyes, those damn golden eyes that feel like that they can devour me.

 

She leans closer now, her face only 2 inches away, "I'm not leaving, you can trust me Carmilla," she stares right into my eyes as she says those words, silence now surrounding us, her eyes flickering down at my lips every once in awhile while I do the same looking at hers.

 

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was late sorry, I was pretty busy! 
> 
> My tumblr is imnotstraightmom.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 3 - Laura

**_Laura_ **

 

So Carmilla, is a sex toy maker, nothing weird about that right?

 

_Right?_

 

I mean, well, I guess there's some perks in that like free toys, testing them, discounts, and all that great stuff I suppose.

 

But I wouldn't ever have thought of her as a Sex Toy Queen _(Yes, in the article it literally did say that…)_

 

Well, I did meet her in a club, and she's the owner of it for crying out loud.

 

"Earth to Laura?????" LaF was waving their hands in front of my face.

 

"C'mon who cares if she makes sex toys? You could probably test them out with her?"

 

"LAF!" I smacked their shoulder, _why would they say that?!_

 

"I'm kidding! Calm down it was just a joke!"

 

"It freaking better be. Don’t say that!!!"

 

Although that would be kinda hot…

I mean the toys, no I meant Carmilla, no I meant the toys,

_Not that she's isn't hot or anything…_

 

I looked back down at the sand, kicking it with my brown boots.

 

"Are you going to ignore her now just because she makes dildos?"

 

Am I?

 

"No, there's nothing wrong with making sex toys, just weird." Right?

 

"It's weird yeah, but it's pretty cool that she does. It is a growing business and there isn't wrong with being a Sex Toy Empress or Queen or whatever."

 

"Did you just say _Sex Toy Empress_???" I chuckled.

 

"Well the article did state she was, you read it yourself."

 

"Yeah, I know" I said, sighing to myself.

 

"Look if you're having second thoughts about her and this whole plastic penis thing, talk to her about it, but just know there isn't anything wrong with the work she does."

 

"I guess, I'm just overthinking it because you know tha-"

 

"You don't have to explain yourself, I know what you mean. I know how you get when it comes to things that are sexual or when things leads to that."

 

"Yeah, I'm just not going to over think it," I  looked at them, and they nodded at me with a semi-reassuring smile.

 

 

-

 

I texted Carmilla for us to meet up at a Starbucks in town. I don't know why I said in the morning because I am so tired, I didn't even sleep actually.

 

When I entered the Starbucks, Carmilla was on her phone smiling at something that I assume was interesting. She was wearing leather black pants, and a white button up that was unbuttoned and showed her cleavage a bit, with her hair down, and some eyeliner. Not going to lie, but she looked really… _hot._

 

"Hey!" I stammered, I think I scared her and caught her off guard because she jumped a bit.

 

I need to calm down, because I kept wiping my hands onto my jeans. _Why are they so sweaty?_

 

"You know, there is another chair right in front of you?" She said without looking at me as she put her phone down onto the brown table between us.

 

"Oh! Uh, yeah right…" I sat down quickly, she looks serene, she looks so relaxed?

 

"You wanted to talk?" She asked with her hands folded in her lap.

 

"Y-yeah, I mean I don't know how to really talk about this or start a conversation about it an-"

 

"Look, whatever you foun-"

 

I cut her off, "You make," I leaned in closer to her and looked around to make sure no one else would be able to hear, "sex toyys????" I whispered as low as I could.

 

I sat back in my seat, and her expression was unreadable, her mouth was closed but her eyes started to get more and more wide.

 

_Maybe I shouldn't have said that…_

 

"I'm being serious Carmilla!"

 

She's laughing? She's actually… laughing?

 

She stopped laughing and  took a deep breathe and right then and there comes back the serious Carmilla.

 

"Yeah, I'm a sex toy distributor and producer."

 

"Oh."

 

Okay, didn't really expect to get a straight forward answer just like that.

 

"Too weird for you? It's actually a growing business and a lot of profit can be made if you know what you're doing cupcake."

 

"Well, kinda. But I mean it's not a bad thing either really it's just that-"

 

"Yeah, its weird. I know but sometimes it can be really educational for yourself and others, especially when they don't have a clue as to what they're doin-"

 

"-Wait." She looks pissed,

 

"What else do you know?"

 

What? All LaF and I searched up was her name and out came that Sex Toy article.

LaF did want to continue searching but I told them not too.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

She tensed up and sighed and looked down in her lap.

 

She leaned in closer, and sighed again. "D-did you find anything else?" she whispered.

 

She was staring at me with concern and worry in her eyes, as if I held the answers to the universe. And _fear_ … There was some fear in her eyes.

 

There's more to this sex toy, _dildo maker queen person._

 

I leaned in a bit, I don't know what to say because apparently there's more to her?

 

"So, there's....  _more_?"

 

Her face has a look with utter disbelief. She sat back in her chair and remained silent.

 

Moments later, she started fidgeting, and with hesitation in her voice she said, "you know what, this was stupid of me. I uh, _should go…_ "

 

She got up, took her phone and put it in her butt pocket and started for the door.

 

"Carmilla! Wait!"

 

 

She was already out the building and some people in the building were staring at me.

 

"Uh, sorry please continue to drink your overly caffeinated drinks.."

 

I kept my head down as I exited the Starbucks looking for Carmilla.

 

Someone was pounding on their steering wheel making the car horn go off with each punch, they seemed really upset, it was a girl with black raven hair… There was no more pounding and she was just laying on the steering wheel which made the horn go off non stop.

 

_It's Carmilla._

 

I sped walked to her car and knocked on her window.

 

"Sorry, I'll be leaving now!" She yelled without looking up at me then saying a bunch of slurs under her breath that I could barely hear.

 

"You know, you shouldn't storm out like that on someone who _happens to like you a lot_ ," she lifted her head off the wheel, the horn now silent.

 

Yeah, I did just say that. I really am attracted to this sex toy girl.

 

I tapped again at her window, she finally looks at me, it takes her a couple of seconds for her to roll her window down.

 

"Look, I don't know anything else about you other than the fact that you happen to make sex toys, and your name is Carmilla Karnstein and you go by 'The Cat'" I can feel myself smiling, "And I'm sure that whatever it is you're hiding or want to hide must be something super personal so I get why you wouldn't want anyone to find out..."

 

We were staring at each other, her eyes looking deep into mine, I still can't read her… But it looks likes she's most certainly debating something inside that head of hers.

 

She layed up against the seat of her car looking up at the roof of her car.

 

"I can't talk about it… _in public_."

 

"Okay."

 

She turned to me with a confused expression on her face.

 

"Do-do you really want to know?" she sounded so small, like a child who was hiding a secret from their parent, "Because I honestly do not want you to run out on me and if you were to do that i would be devasted and that's only because I'm really attracted to you, and I just dont want to-"

 

"Only if you want me to know."

 

"-fuck things up..." her voice lower than i ever have heard before.

 

_I want to know._

 

 

 

 

"Uh, well this is my home."

 

The inside of her house was covered with painting on the walls, all sorts of paintings, mostly abstract I believe that’s what they are. There was a giant glass chandelier hanging right above us. Is she rich?

 

"You mean you live here??" I was looking at a painting that happened to be the only one with bright colors compared to the other ones that are hung up. It just looked like a bunch of dumb stupid ugly paint splatters that made no sense.

 

"That's my personal favorite," _really?_ Cause to me it looks like it would be my least favorite…

 

"But yeah I do live here,"

 

I felt hands around my waist, "It's okay it's just me, just trust me. I know it looks ugly from here but," she pulled me backwards, taking slow steps together going further away from the painting.

 

"Here."

 

The ugly painting was actually beautiful from a far, it was this really pretty bridge with a lake and flowers and trees, I never thought something so ugly could actually be beautiful. Don't judge a book by it's cover I guess.

 

 

We walked down one of her massive long hallways, there was more glass chandeliers hanging above us with different paintings as well, and there was a door that had one of those things that you had to punch in a PIN number in order to get access to the room. I'll ask about that later. We walked into a room that had a really nice fireplace and two black leather sofas with an animal rug on the floor? Looked like a black panther…

 

"And you live here alone?" I sat down onto one of the sofas.

 

"Uh, yeah," she laughed, sitting beside me.

 

"Why?" I took her hand rubbing the back of it with my finger.

 

"I'm not good with people, especially when it comes to cute girls like you," she licked her bottom lip.

 

Okay, that was undeniably hot, and I forgot to breathe, _how do you breathe again???_

 

I looked towards the fireplace, "What is it you want to tell me really? I mean you don't have to say anything, but really what is it?" She seems hesitant and pulls her hand away from me.

 

_What is it?_

 

"I'm afraid you'll just leave like that," She takes a deep breath before continuing, "and I know I can't force you to stay but still it-"

 

"I won't leave." I look up at her face.

 

"What?"

 

"I'm not leaving okay? Unless you're some psycho serial killer, pedophile or worse."

 

I smiled at her reassuringly because she seems like she's about run away anytime now.

 

"You can trust me Carmilla…" We were now closer, inches apart once again and we keep looking back down at each other lips. I won't leave…

 

"Okay," she whispered.

 

I hope she isn't a pedophile or worse because I really will run away then.

 

_But what could be worser than a Sex Toy Queen?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is imnotstraightmom.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter should be more lengthier (:


End file.
